The Littlest Sinners
by BreeSkellington
Summary: When the Akatsuki find themselves transported to a strange world as six-year-olds, they have no choice but to rely on three unique teenage girls who take them back to their home. There, the Akatsuki learn the meaning of friendship, loyalty, hardship, and love. Will they even want to leave their new friends when the time has come for them to make their choice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Don't Make Me Live**_

_**Summary: A short look into the lives of a couple Akatsuki members, and the secrets they hide.**_

* * *

**Naruto Universe (All Akatsuki Alive)**

There's something that happens at two in the morning, in the dead of darkness. The people around you blur, and night distorts everything that weighs on your shoulders. Wind whipping your hair too-and-fro, the only thing you have to worry about is where to look; the stars, or the road ahead.

Pain stood on the edge of a cliff, his hideout below him. The sky ahead was lit with stars, the breeze rustling through his orange hair. As his ringed eyes took in everything around him, he thought back to a time long forgotten to most.

"Is something wrong?" he heard from behind him.

Pain didn't have to turn to know that his partner, Konan, was walking towards him. She stopped at his side, her beautiful golden eyes peering into his, indigo hair billowing. Pain felt comfort as she stood by his side.

"I was remembering things... fragments of a man we told ourselves we would forget."

Konan felt her heart twist, but kept a stony face. "You're dwelling on the past."

"Aren't we all? How could one forget where we come from? Who we've seen? Who we've buried?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to forget?"

Pain sighed and turned to look at her. "Of course it would. But I can't possibly hope to accomplish our goals if I am ignorant of the pain I feel; of the pain we all have felt."

"Would you trade that pain?"

He wasn't shocked with her question, and continued staring out into the distance, a level of authority around him. "No."

"Do you want to continue with this path of destruction?"

"Is there any other thing I can do?"

She huffed out a laugh. "Perhaps not. We've gone too far to turn around and change our fate."

Pain started to nod but stopped. Suddenly, he felt a familiar thought creep into his head. "Would you like to change it?"

His friend shook her purple hair with a thoughtful expression. "No, I don't suppose it would. But a part of me wishes that we had more time; that Yahiko had more time."

"Time for what?"

Konan's eyes blurred at she stared out into the distance. "More time to grow up and live different lives. More time to be free of these burdens that weigh down on us. More time to tell him I loved him."

It was a rare moment when Konan professed her love for the boy they knew when they were younger, but it came and passed as slowly as the rest of them did. Pain felt his heart clench for his friends; Yahiko- the one that didn't have enough time and Konan- the one that was left behind.

"I have never doubted you," she added, breaking his thoughts. Her shining eyes peered up at him. "And I never will. You and your infinite pain have surpassed the limitations of a man. Your godly powers will bring us what we need and deserve."

His violet eyes strengthened. "A new world."

They looked out into the distance again, a darkened shroud covering their hearts. In silence, they vowed to bring everything in their wretched world to the ground, and rebuild on its ashes.

* * *

Inside the hideout, away from the darkness of night, a single drop of blood hits the ground.

Hidan stood in the middle of his room, knife in hand, as he made a deep cut on his wrist. As the gash healed itself, the Jashinist growled, swiping across the pale skin a couple more times. As the cuts closed, he grew even more satisfied.

"Jashin," he breathed, bending his head back in bliss. But his ritual wasn't done yet.

_The God demands a blood sacrifice. With that blood, he will transform pain into pleasure, and grant your wishes and desires._

Jashin. The God that will give you anything you want with a sacrifice that is painful enough. Hidan breathed harshly as he stabbed his stomach, deep into his kidney. The pain was agonizing, but not as much as his heart, which was beating at a terrifying rate. Hidan pushed the knife in farther.

"Give me what I want," he demanded under his breath. "Give me what I want!"

_And what is it that you want, fuckhead? _his mind taunted him. _Do you even know?_

"You shut it!" he screamed. "I want an end to this pain!"

_Even you have to snort at that, asshat. You're causing yourself pain right now, aren't you? Fucking idiot._

"Stop," he yelled. "Just make it stop!" _Please... _"Knock it THE FUCK off!"

_And what will you do when your pain ends? Fade away? Turn into dust? You and I both know that you're too wretched for that sweet escape. _

"No... I won't disappear," he said to himself, the knife falling out of his hand and to the floor. "I'll go back."

_To where, Hidan? Everyone's dead, dumbass. You killed them._

"I'll go back before then! I'll go back and make everything right," he reasoned, suddenly sounding desperate. "I'll go back."

His mind blanked for a moment, and Hidan thought that he'd finally gotten some relief from himself. But he was suddenly assaulted with memories.

_His mother was smiling at him lovingly, shaking with fear, but focused intently on the small boy in her arms. Behind her, the door was locked, and insisting bangs startled her, causing her to jump. Even so, she didn't look away from Hidan, and instead clutched him harder._

"You're safe, my boy," she whispered. "You're safe." Hidan shakily pressed a tiny hand to his mother's cheek, only to have her bat it away and wipe away the tears on her own face. "Don't you get scared for me, Hidan. You stay strong."

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

His mother squealed and squeezed Hidan. "Stay strong," she said. "Stay strong."

The door burst open, and Hidan peered from behind his mother to find his father, a brute of a man, glaring down at him. His mother placed herself in front of her son and stared at her husband in what seemed like a challenge.

"You leave him out of this," she warned. "You hear me!?"

A slap found its way to her cheek, and the woman fell to the floor in a heap. Hidan's father laughed loudly. "You think you can order me around, woman? I'll to what I will with my son. In fact," he turned to Hidan. "Get up, little shit. We're going out!"

Hidan froze, not exactly processing what was happening. All he knew that his mother was hurt and this man was to blame. Before, he'd witnessed loud voices and horrible words, but the three year old hadn't ever seen his mother fall to the ground clutching her cheek. This was new, and Hidan didn't like it.

His small fists clenched.

"Did you hear me!?" his father screamed. He bent down to his son and raised a hand. "Do I have to teach you a lesson as well!?"

Before the hand could come down on the child's cheek, Hidan had grabbed his father's pocket knife from his shirt in an instant, and had imbedded the blade in the belly of his father. The man didn't move, completely stunned by the sheer speed of his son's moves.

"Hi-...dan..." The man fell to his knees before curling on the ground.

Hidan stood before his father, blood on his hands, before grabbing the hilt of the knife and bringing it out, only to stab his father in the stomach, once again. The man jumped, but that didn't stop Hidan. He sliced into his father's belly again and again, until the entire closet was covered in blood.

"You scum," Hidan growled, standing like a king above his land. The knife fell from his hand onto the ground, but he paid no mind.

"You absolutely disgusting pig," he shook. "You fucking disgrace!"

"Hidan!" his mother screamed. "What have you done!?"

Her three year old son turned on her. "And you. How weak could a mother be? Putting up with that fuck of a man?"

The woman only yelled louder, running out of the house and away from her son. He followed,slowly. His mind wandered to everything, as if he was on fire and his memories would put it out. He thought back to the weakness of his Village, and how horrified he was to be in that place.

"You're all idiots!" He screamed, falling to his knees. "One day... one day I'll destroy you all! I'll fucking destroy you!"

Hidan was sure to live up to that promise after twenty more years, and he found it hard not to feel guilty. His mother was among the many of Yugakure that he laid to rest, but it was partially her fault, and he recognized that.

After his father, even the child innocence wasn't safe from the Village's wrath. His mother went and ran off with men of every kind, only visiting a couple minutes a day to give Hidan a meal before leaving again. And when she was in the house, the once loving woman crawled around him, terrified of her own child, who had saved her life. Hidan grew up alone, watching the violence of those around him. And eventually, he succumbed to the darkness.

_Jashin will make you dreams come true. _

"Please make this pain stop."

_With enough pain in the sacrifice._

Cuts. Slices. Blood. Pain. Agony.

_"FUCKING STOP!"_

* * *

Silence; a painful reminder to those who dwell in darkness that they are completely and utterly alone in this world. Itachi sat in his bed, agonizingly aware of his surroundings. As the memories pooled in, his eyes, which once served a great purpose, now only multiplied his pain to great lengths.

The Uchiha rested his head against the board of his bed, closing his tired eyes. Jolting from the sudden stab of pain in his eyes, Itachi jumped upright in bed and covered the side of his face, staying silent despite his urge to scream out into the darkness. As the blinding pain got worse, Itachi recognized that his mind was going to play tricks on him, once again.

_There, his father stood, in all his infinite power, a man who knew he was about to die by the hand of his son. Whereas any other Uchiha would've picked up their sword, Fugaku smiled at his oldest son._

"The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you... You truly are a gentle child."

Shaking, Itachi watched as his father got on his knees. Tears fell from his eyes and he struggled holding himself upright.

Beside her husband was Mikoto Uchiha, in all her silent strength. She knelt before her oldest son and smiled up at him. "We already know... Itachi."

Mother...

_"Take care of Sasuke," Fugaku added._

Shakily, Itachi raised his sword.

The memories stopped their assault.

"How cruel," Itachi whispered. "Will these eyes ever let me rest?"

And, from the red orbs that seemed to cause him unending pain, tears fell and laid at his hands in dreadful agony.

* * *

_**Hello All My Lovely Readers!**_

_**Chapter One Is Up! There's More To Come!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Worth Fighting For_**

**_Summary: Mama Gemma's house is a place for the broken to take a rest, but it also houses three broken beauties._**

* * *

**Our Universe (Three Years Ago)**

The silence of the broken down house was enough to tell Cassandra that the inhabitants were dead asleep. She showed no emotion as she made her way up on to the roof, into the house through a window she could easily access.

The house was dull, by all means of the word. There weren't any pictures on the walls, and the paper coating it was rotting and beginning to give way.

Cassandra didn't question her master's decision to randomly have her attack a home. He would often give her as target for the sole purpose of her growth as a hunter.

"Kill everyone," he had said that morning. And she was prepared to do so.

Cassandra made her way through the house, so silent not even God knew she was there. Instead of using the ground, the girl swung across the ceiling in unimaginable grace until she came across the first room, entering without a second thought.

And there, tucked into bed, were two children, with faces innocent to the world. They couldn't have been over five years old. Cassandra held back a gasp.

As if in a trance, she backed out of the room and took out a cell phone, dialing the first number that she had ever learned. It rang for a couple of seconds before a jovial voice answered.

"Oh, is my Goddess finished with her conquest?"

"Master," Cassandra whispered. "No."

There was a brief pause, before the sickly happy voice continued. "And why not?"

"Master..." She breathed deep. "There are children here."

There was another pause, and a quick giggle. "Yes, my Goddess, I was aware of that. And why is there a problem?"

"M-master, I do not think I could do such a thing."

"Well, such a thing is what you have to do. Now get down there and make me proud or you will receive punishment. And I do not want to have to whip you at this age. You're passed this."

"U-um... y-yes, my master... I will..."

A brief chuckle swept through the headpiece. "Now was that so hard? Good girl."

Line was cut, and Cassandra stared at her hand as if it were on fire. The acts she had committed in the past never bothered her, but she'd never killed children. She's only ever killed women, men, senior citizens and a few animals. But children was... Unforgivable, she imagined. It would be unforgivable to kill a child.

So instead of walking into that room and murdering those children, much like her master ordered her plenty times before, Cassandra slowly maneuvered her way out of the house.

"I can never go home," she argued with herself in a deep whispered. "I'll be an outcast... maybe even hunted. What's one or two innocent lives to me?" Everything.

She had been walking for what seemed like forever, contemplating what to do with her life now that she was out of a job, home, and dysfunctional family. The weight of it was too much for the sixteen year old and she slumped against the wall, sliding to sit on the dirty ground outside of a bar.

"What'll I do?" she whispered to the wind. Cassandra closed her eyes and thought back to the time when she was welcomed into the world of killing intent.

She was a single eight year old on her own against the world since her mother sold her to the human trafficking service. Alone in the cell on her way to an auction in Tokyo, Cassandra let her long pink waves hide her face as she stared stolidly into the wall. She was a child without fear, and full of anger.

The auction had been unnerving, but she was used to such a thing. Put on display in a tank of glass, with her body on display for the perverts who would, no doubt, defile it. Cassandra was prepared for the worst- the worst being a loss of innocence.

As she was herded off of the stage and into the waiting arms of her new master, Cassandra debated running away, but decided against it when she realized that she odds were against her. Instead, she let the tuxedo man whose eyes were covered in glasses carry her away.

She was thrust into a car and looked up, seeing a man with slicked back hair and a sadistic smile. She'd seen men like this before. He was akin to the devil.

"My name is Vincent. But you can call me master, Goddess."

Cassandra found herself staring at the man confusedly. "Goddess?"she asked aloud.

"Yes," he chuckled, and she fought the shiver running up her spine. "You are going to be perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

His grin grew, and if it was even possible, so did her fear of him. "You will be my perfect weapon."

The sound of heels came from her right breaking her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see a tall woman dressed like a biker smiling down at a homeless man, giving him some food. It was the dead of night, so the woman had also brought a blanket for the man.

The woman turned to face her when she felt Cassandra's eyes. At first, she showed an interest, and then a sardonic smile. This woman was the bearer of a past, Cassandra imagined. She had the eyes of a 90 year old humanitarian.

"Well, a new comer," the woman mused. "Those clothes are too pretty to be out on the streets. You a working girl?"

Cassandra looked puzzled. "U-um... no. I'm out of a job"

"Haha, well I'll be. You get up off of that ground right there, darlin'. It'll ruin all the leather in those clothes. Now come on! That's it. Come with me... uh..."

"Cassandra," the pinkette whispered, following the large woman as they made their way back to the woman's house.

"I'm Gemma," the woman said, giving a smirk to the somber teen. "But you can call me Mama from now on."

* * *

The air was bitter as the crowded towns of downtown Tokyo overflowed with people of all the like, vending their meals and making just enough money to buy their booze.

The orphanage itself was rowdy today as well. Everyone had just woken up, and a single girl was already causing trouble.

Her name was Ariel. She had been orphaned a month earlier, and no one knew how, not even the Orphanage hosts. They had just opened their door to find a girl standing there with the biggest smile in the world.

"Heyo!" she greeted with a single hand up. And their establishment had gone downhill from there.

"BLAST THAT GIRL!" an older woman said, running around like a mental person. Attached to her hair piece was a string, connected to the moving fan above her. If the woman chose to stop running, the string could pull the fake hair away, revealing a shiny balding head.

"ARIEL!" she yelled again, never stopping her run. But the girl was long gone.

Ariel was weaving through streets on this hot day, grabbing various things as she maneuvered through the crowd. They hardly noticed the small items of food missing as she was so quick, moving almost too fast for the eye to see.

The secret to Ariel's speed was simple: before she was an orphan, she was a gypsy. Yes, those wandering folk who duped you out of your money. They aren't a myth, and those damned Romani were killing it for the true-to-the-core gypsies like her.

Before being orphaned, she lived with her single mother who taught the the way of the Gypsy, often duping people out of their money. But Gypsies have a darker side, or at least it was dark to Ariel.

The Gypsies often always made their girls marry when they turned sixteen. Ariel was no exception, and her husband was chosen for her by an uncle. The boy she was to marry was cruel, and he did horrible things to Ariel. So, she did what any sensible person with self-respect would do. She killed him.

And for that, she was thrown out of the Gypsy world.

She had been taught, no gifted, with her speed when she took her first steps. Instead of walking, she was running! And she hadn't stopped since.

Ariel giggled to herself, grabbing the first thing she had stolen- a sandwich - and biting into it. The thing was second-grade, but it sure felt wonderful to eat something other than Orphanage slop.

Ariel continued laughing as she made her way into an alley- still visible but less. She dumped her finds on to the ground and almost wept with glee. There, in front of her was a bitten-into sandwich, apple, opened soda, 'freshly picked' tomato, and a frozen yogurt.

"Nice!" she heard from behind her.

Quickly, Ariel turned around to see a beautiful pink-haired girl standing in front of the alley with a wooden sword by her side. The girl was tall, and her strands of hair were held in a high ponytail, and her entire outfit was black.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked. "Do you want a soda?"

Cassandra playfully raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her waist. "You sure? Seemed like you went through a lot of trouble to get it."

"Nope!" Ariel popped the 'p' with a grin in her face. "I do this everyday and it takes about two seconds!"

"Hmmm," the pinkette mocked consideration with a hand on her chin. "How interesting. We could us your skills."

The girl jumped on her feet. "ARE YOU AN FBI AGENT!?"

"No," Cassandra laughed. "Nothing like that, but you could still be of use."

Ariel's heart soared. She had not been needed by anyone since a very long time ago, and the thought of being useful to someone now was beyond perfect for her. In her heart, an inner Gypsy shiver told her than this was the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Yes! I want to be of use!" Ariel screamed, jumping up and down crazily. "Please please please please please!"

"Please what?"

"TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

"Haha, don't call her that," Cassandra mused. "She'll kill you."

Ariel stopped jumping and cocked her head to the side. "What do I call her then?"

The two linked arms (at Ariel's perseverance) and walked away, stopping only when Cassandra seemed to contemplate Ariel's question.

"Call her Mama."

* * *

The room was cold, almost unbearably so. A single breath could solidify in the air, leaving a smoky trail behind. A solemn girl stood at the bottom of the stairs, shakily awaiting what would seem to be torture.

The girl was small, so small that one could wrap both hands around her waist. Her skin was pale and milky, matching the snowy white head of wavy hair. Her angelic features were also, as one would say, "adorable". This celestial appearance had earned her name for her: Babydoll.

"Baby!" a shout came from upstairs.

Said girl straightened and looked up to see her older sister, Sweetheart, looking down at her with a soft smile. "Yes, Sweets?"

"Baby," Sweetheart chided. "Did you pack everything?"

Babydoll nodded in response. "I've put our things in the trunk. Do you have baby Honey?"

Sweetheart nodded at her younger sister and bent down to grab the toddler, Honeypie, from the ground. The baby gave an excited giggle as she was held in the air, moving down the stairs at a, from a toddler's point, alarming rate of speed.

Sweetheart stopped in front of her younger sister with the same soft smile as before. "We're finally getting out of here, Baby. You don't have to worry about a thing."

The tiny girl shook a little and nodded, giving the biggest grin she could muster. "Yeah!"

The two girls held hands as they made their way to the door, Honey giggling to herself as her older sister toted her to the car, which was parked in the driveway, heavy with frost on the cold morning.

Sweetheart shifted Honey as she opened the door, only to be faced with two figures in the doorway. The males froze, equally as shocked to see the two girls standing in front of them as the other way around.

In front of them stood their oldest brothers, the twins, twenty-two year old Dreamboat and Darling. When they had gotten custody of their siblings after the death of their parents, the twins had spun into a deep insanity. The only thing they cared about was Babydoll, in the most sick and taboo way possible.

Babydoll shook and stepped back while Sweetheart took a defensive step in front of her little sister, handing the baby the terrified girl. The males looked at each other before suddenly seeming furious.

"Baby?" one of them asked slowly, stepping into the house, followed by the other.

Said girl squeaked. "Yes?"

The other one took a step in after his twin. "Where were you going?"

Sweetheart glared at her siblings. "None of your business, dickheads!"

They turned on her. "Did we ask you, whore?" Babydoll paled at the sight of her older brothers standing in front of her.

"U-um..." she stuttered, trying to smooth out the situation before Sweetheart got hurt.

The twins turned to her, their angry expressions turning into depraved insanity as Babydoll took steps backwards, away from them.

"Baby?' they said in sync. "Where are you going?"

"I-I... I think th-that it's time I... l-left." She inwardly flinched when their eyes flashed.

"WHAT!?"

Sweetheart moved closer to her little sisters. "Watch it, boys."

They turned on her. "This is you fault!" Darling screamed.

Dreamboat stepped forward, pushing his chest out in challenge to Sweetheart. "You filthy whore!"

"Don't go, Baby!" Darling pleaded, grabbing Babydoll's hands and kissing the inside of it. He became distracted with kissing her hand and suddenly started licking up and down the fingers, moaning at the taste.

"Baby stays, Baby stays," Darling chanted between sucking on her fingers.

"You are not going anywhere," Dreamboat growled. "Absolutely not!"

Darling nodded, continuing his assault on her hand, ignoring her obvious terror.

The more fragile of the twins, Darling's obsession with his little sister Baby was more dependent than anything. He viewed her as more than just a lover- she was his mother too. Whereas Dreamboat viewed Babydoll as a woman built only for him- she was his possession that he shared between Darling.

The twins trudged forward, but stopped when Sweetheart wormed her way between the siblings. Both males growled at their sister, who they viewed more as someone who was trying to take Babydoll away from them. And her current actions weren't helping.

Sweetheart growled back at her brothers, who she only viewed as monsters now. "I'm taking her far away from you two- somewhere you can't hurt her!"

"JUS TRY IT YOU DISGUSTING SLUT!" Dreamboat screamed.

"No!" Darling pleaded, getting off his knees to bend down in front of Baby, noses almost touching. "Don't go, Babydoll! We need you here with us! What will we do without you?"

The twins lunged, but Sweetheart got to them first, grabbing a vase next to the door and smashing it onto Darling's head. Since Dreamboat's first instinct was to his twin, he immediately bent down to the more submissive twin's side.

Sweetheart took this opportunity to grab Honeypie from Babydoll and they both fled, the bouncing toddler screaming a little as they charged through the door, leaving behind the twins, who immediately got up and ran after them.

The girls flew through the street, running as fast as they could, ignoring the car, which was too far away to get there in time. They continued running until the indefinite noise of a car starting got their attention. The girls turned to see their car racing towards them, twins Darling and Dreamboat roaring after them.

Babydoll turned back for a split second to see Sweetheart come face to face with their brothers. Everything slowed down as the car came upon Sweets and Honey. Darling and Dreamboat were glaring full force at the woman who they thought stole their Babydoll away from them before stepping on the gas.

Sweetheart and Honey didn't have a chance, and Sweetheart knew it. "RUN BABY!"

Babydoll, emotions swimming through her body, completely acted on her own, running as fast as she could away from the carnage, away from her sister, who she knew by the deafening thud, had been hit by her brother wrath.

She ran, and ran, over fences, past alleyways, into ditches, through abandoned building until she came into the worse part of town- way down into Tokyo. She didn't stop running, though. She continued on, to the nearest house she saw, and was surprised to find that it wasn't a house at all, but a mansion. The sign in front told her that it was a halfway house.

"Mama Gemma's," she read aloud, not wasting another second to run inside, away from the horrors of the world on the other side of that door.

* * *

**_Hello All My Lovely Readers!_**

**_Chapter Two Is Up! And There's More To Come!_**

**_To Be Continued._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: The OtherSide**_

_**Summary: The chapter introduces gets us started on the real reason behind Akatsuki's Journey and another quick peek at the girls who'll save them! :)**_

* * *

**Our Dimension**

Babydoll stared at the screen with big, blue eyes. Her white hair fell behind her in waves, shaking with her shoulders as she cried. On the television, her favorite character, Shikamaru, was burying the murderer of his best friend and mentor, Asuma.

"That's so sad," she whispered, balling into her hands. You could hear her sobbing for the fictional characters from across the hall.

A mass of black hair ran into the room, messy and unruly. Ariel burst through and stopped, surveying the room with a bunny in her hand. When she saw no one was in the room, she calmed and placed Mr. Pepper on the ground, giving the animal a carrot before marching before her younger little sister.

"Baby?" she asked. "What on Planet are you crying about!?"

Her tiny friend stopped crying long enough to look at Ariel through her wet eyes. "ASUMA DIED!"

Ariel stared at Babydoll for a couple seconds before looking at the screen, and back at Baby again. "That's... that's... SO SAD!" she bawled. The two girls huddled together, water falling from their eyes.

"What's going on in here!?" Someone snapped from the door.

Both girls turned to their oldest friend, Cassandra, the strongest of the group. The tall girl stood before them, pink hair set in a high pony tail and a wooden sword at her side.

"Well?" she asked, a little worried, but calm after she saw that no one was bothering them.

"ASUMA DIED!" Babydoll sniffled.

Ariel nodded, blowing her hair on the fur of poor Mr. Pepper. "It was horrible, Cassie! He was SOOO YOUNG!"

Cassandra sighed, remembering that 'Asuma' was a character of the popular anime, Naruto. She smiled softly to herself before walking before her friends and putting her hands on the top of their heads.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were hurt," she said.

The girls nodded before wrapping their arms around Cassandra's waist and nuzzling her stomach. Cassie smiled and pet their heads.

"You guys should get ready. Mama Gemma's giving us a full day today."

Ariel cringed. "AWWW! REALLY!? That sucks. Stupid Mama Gemma."

Babydoll gasped and covered her mouth. "Ari, you shouldn't say mean things about Mama. She's plenty nice."

"Psh. Whatever," she grouched, crossing her arms. Ariel looked up at Cassandra. "C'mon, Mommy! Wasn't there anything you could do to get us out of it!?"

Cassandra shook her head and smiled at the nickname. "No. We're the only two that can help. Now get up and get dressed." She grabbed Ariel and the two made their way to their own rooms.

Babydoll nodded with a soft smile. "Oh! Good morning."

"Good morning," Ariel grumbled.

Cassandra smiled and turned at Babydoll. "Good morning, Baby."

* * *

Mama Gemma's Halfway House was created in 2005 by a woman named Gemma Ashworth. With her infinite amount of wealth, she set up a mansion-like structure in the middle of Manhattan, among the poorest of the city.

Gemma opened up the house as a halfway home for people needing a place to stay. Anyone can come, grab a bite, have a shower, sleep in a bed. She also offers people ways to get to rehab or how to get a job.

Though the idea of a Halfway House is just and kind, Gemma Ashworth was a woman who had experienced horrible things, and she'd turned tough and strong to survive. But, despite her rough exterior, Gemma was a beautifully unique person- or so Babydoll described her as.

The Halfway House was made up of three stories. The bottom story was a long kitchen-like structure for eating and hanging out. There was a shower with multiple bathrooms connected to it. The second story was for sleeping. Anyone who needed a good night's rest went up to the second story at night. And the third story was just for Mama Gemma's girls.

No one knows why Ariel, Cassandra, and Babydoll were picked to stay permanantly at the Halfway House, but they never complained, and Mama never told.

As the girls finished dressing, a lone clock stuck nine-o'-clock, signalling that the girls needed to get downstairs and to work. Ariel skipped down the stairs that led to the third story and stopped at the bottom, waiting for her sisters.

Cassandra came first, in a knee-length navy blue skirt with comical stitches and rips in it, wearing a black tube-top and leather jacket. Her pink hair was let loose, falling down her back in ringlets. She looked like a regular yankee, and the wooden sword at her side didn't help much.

Next came Babydoll. She looked adorable in her oversized cream sweater that fell off a shoulder, revealing a white tank top. And her white tights looked good with the cream-fur boots over them. The white baret over her pale, snow-colored hair was cute- adding to Babydoll's alure.

Ariel giggled as she bounced on her heels, waiting for her sisters. Her long blue hair was tied into pigtails, trailing down her back and butt. She was wearing an aqua-colored belly shirt, black shorts, black suspenders, and blue stockings that buckled near her thighs. What made Ariel, Ariel, was the fact that she didn't have shoes on over her stockings. Instead, she had tied black laces around her feet.

Cassandra stopped in front of Ariel. "Go put on some shoes, mermaid."

Ariel playfully stomped her foot. "Shoes are boring, mommy!"

"Please, Ari," Babydoll shyly whispered from behind Cassandra. "You'll hurt your feet again."

As the blue-haired girl opened her mouth to protest, a voice came from above. No, it wasn't God- it was Mama Gemma on the intercom, as sarcastic as ever. "Will Cassie, Ariel, and Baby please move their asses to the front line. We have hungry customers. Thank you and have a good day."

The three girl shared smiles before walking and skipping (Ariel) down the rest of the stairs.

Mama Gemma stood at the bottom of the stairs, the usual stands of food stacked to the top. Her wooden spatula shovelled steaming patties into the plates of beggars and whores.

Gemma was an all-around big woman. Though her figures was slim and slender, she was taller and larger than any other woman her age. With red hair stacked and curled down her back, she looked like a russian dancer rather then a successful business woman.

She glared at her three daughters with a playful glint in her eyes. "And just what took you three so long?"

Ariel bounced up to Mama Gemma with a big grin. "We was getting ready!"

"And we're finished now," Cassandra said, placing a hand on Ariel's shoulder to keep her still.

Babydoll gave her mother a hug before putting on an apron and shoveling food out to people in front of her. "Ready to work!"

"Alright then," Mama smiled, kissing the girls on their foreheads before getting to work. "Ariel, help with some of the cooking. Ron needs it. Cassandra, there's new shipments of food and such outside. God bring some in. Baby, keep feeding."

The girls nodded with smiles before walking off in different directions to get to work.

* * *

**Naruto Universe**

The Akatsuki had started their first attack against Konoha (official attack anyway). The Sand woudn't stand a chance against his wrath, and Gaara No Subaku would be in their grasp, gasping as his life-long companion, Shukaku, was ripped from his body.

Pein was troubled. There was a stiff wind forming around the hideout, as if telling of a horrible string of events about to come. Though he wasn't really one to make a big deal about the weather, Pein couldn't help but feel this still air was a familiar occurance.

The door to his office opened, revealing the blue lady, Konan. She walked with a grace about her over to the side of his desk, a determined glint in her eye. Konan, as usual, masked her face without emotion. But Pein wasn't deterred- he could see the beginnings of a smirk.

"It's time," she said, and Pein nodded, getting up from his seat.

Sasori Akasuna and Deidara of Iwagakure were the main focal point on this first mission, and he had utter confidence in their abilities. So why was he nervous all of a sudden? No, nervous wan't quite the right word for the feeling Pein was getting. No, he felt... a bit foreboding.

Something was coming, and it wasn't good for the Akatsuki.

"Pein?"

The orange-haired leader looked up from his burning gaze into the ground and gave a brief nod. Konan stepped aside for her leader and followed him out into the hideout's central part with a darkened gaze.

The two stepped outside.

* * *

A murmur in the sky echoed along a bit like a deep sigh coming straight from beyond the grave. That wasn't so far off, seeing as an orange-haired apparition was floating through the clouds. The ghost rested himself on a particularly fluffy one and relaxed before worriedly looking below him at Konan and Nagato.

Yahiko, a former member and self-endowed creator of the Akatsuki, sat perched above his closest friend and dear love. His eyes silently glazed over as the two made their way through shrubbery, most likely to stand on the edge of their favorite cliff.

Yahiko had seen his friend Naga-... Pein ominously watching the world below him from that cliff. The look in Pein's eyes scared Yahiko to the very depth of his ethereal soul. The orangette wasn't scared often, but he feared for their lives. If they didn't destroy themselves then they'd destroy each other, and that was something he simply couldn't allow under any circumstances.

"So," he sighed, looking behind him in the direction of the sun. "Can you help?"

A chuckle followed through the sky, billowing strands of Yahiko's hair behind his head. "I have been patiently waiting for you to ask, my son."

The orangette's eyes widened and he exhaled in exasperation. "You've known I was gonna come to you for help this whole time and you're just now mentioning it!?" He pointed down below at Konan and Pein. "Just look at these two; plotting and scheming. You really think waiting was the right call!?"

The air stilled around him, and Yahiko suddenly felt very nervous about speaking out towards Kami. "Do you mock me, my son?"

Yahiko chuckled anxiously with a hand behind his head. "O-of cours-se not, your... lovliness. I was meerly a-asking out of... humble... curiosity...?"

The chuckle bellowed out, a full fledged laugh. "I know you're lying, my son. And that is a sin. No, I am not mad. I understand your worry for the young ones down below. They do seem intent on genocide, do they not?"

"That's what I've been telling you!" he cried. "So can you help?"

"Of course. I am Kami."

Yahiko slumped back against the cloud with a relieved huff. "Oh great. So what's the big plan."

The God in the sky was thinking, long and hard, about the direction to take with Konan and Nagato. Of course, it would take more than a couple pushes in the right direction, but he had the feeling that there was only one method that would work well.

"I suppose it's time for them to meet Mama."

"Huh?" Yahiko sputtered, tilting his head to the side. "Did you say Mama?"

"Well, let's get to work then," the voice continued, ignoring the orange-haired boy's exasperation.

"Oh, just do it," Yahiko sighed. "You never tell me anything these days. I know you, like, live in that place of mystery and magic, but we're pals, aren't we? Can't you clue me in just a little?"

A deep sumble settled through, as if Kami himself was thinking aloud. "I suppose I could... just this once."

"REALLY!?" Yahiko screamed, jumping up and down... or floating.

"Yes... but just a clue, my son. Simple enough to start your imagination and complex enough to keep it going."

"I don't like the sound of that."

":Do you want the clue or not?" Kami didn't sound angry, or annoyed. Instead, he exhibited complete adoration for the many faces of Yahiko- his longtime cloud-watching companion. The young ghost had come to him asking to look over his friends, and Kami decided to stay by his side as well. It was hard not to love the rambunctious guy who adored his friends.

"I guess. Lay it on me!" he screamed with a wide smile, arms outstretched.

"Rest assured, my son. Your friends are in good hands. In fact, their in the hands of Mama."

"Mama?"

"Yes, a woman I believe is just right for this job."

"So... you'll be sending them to Mama... like a mother?"

"No, Yahiko," Kami chuckled. "Her name is Mama, and she's a most trusted follower of mine. I can count on her abilities."

"So..." Yahiko trailed off, and then jumped up with a large grin. "MY FRIENDS ARE SAVED!"

"Yes, my son," Kami said, and the smile was clear in his voice. "You're friends are saved. And I'm guessing you would like to watch."

"Oh I'd love to," he smiled.

Yahiko floated down a little ways, closer to his friends, and smiled a simple, adoring grin that promised them his undying love.

Yes, they would be saved.

* * *

_**Hello All My Lovely Readers!**_

_**Chapter Three Is Up! And More Is To Come!**_

_**Write A Comment, Add To Your Faves, Or Criticize Me.**_

_**All Up To You.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
